


City map

by Melime



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was their way of planning dates.





	City map

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mapa da cidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819401) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #029- map.

One of the many advantages of dating a municipal historian was that Patty knew everything about the city. Holtz favorite way to plan a date was throwing a dart at a city map and daring Patty to find a good place for them to go within three blocks of where it landed, and of course, once they got there, she had to share everything about the history of that place. And Patty would never disappoint Holtz, even though sometimes she had to be a bit… creative when choosing a place. Which was half the fun, it helped keep things interesting.


End file.
